Sweet Dreams of You
by Amaterasudaemon
Summary: When Veronica has a dream about Logan Echolls she is good to has a very hard time facing him the next day.


First thoughts: Why the hell is Logan Echolls standing in my room in a police uniform? Second: I am handcuffed to my bed and wearing only my pajamas.

"Well, well, well, Veronica Mars, have we been a bad girl?" I felt my eyes take his face and actions in as he climbed onto the end of my bed, and got near my feet. Face growing hot, I stuttered out,

"H-hardly. What are you doing in my room, Logan?" He laughed as grew closer, his knees pressing against my thighs, his nose almost touching mine. Breath caressed my neck as he leaned closer,

"Because you want me to." Soft kisses traced down my jawline to my lips, a pleasurable experience that made me very confused.

"B-but why-" His lips pressed against mine, first soft then increasingly needy. Finding it impossible to resist kissing back, I responded as well as I could handcuffed to a bed. I raised my chin and tangled with his tongue. I felt a hand on my slip of a shirt when I woke up. I sat up, and slammed my alarm so hard it accidentally fell to the floor. I ran a hand through my hair.

"What. The. Hell." I did not just have a sex dream about my ex-boyfriend. More specifically, Logan Echolls. I stood up slowly, pulling on my clothes trying to avoid the fact that I would have to look at his face today. I walked through my doorway and distractedly waved to my still half-asleep dad.

"Bye see you later." He mumbled his response from behind his cup of coffee. I sat down in my car, the squeak of the seat and smell of car freshener allowed my nerves be calmed slightly down.

'Hormones. That's what is. Everyone has had a dream like that once or twice, right?" I winced to myself as I turned on the car and backed out of the parking space. 'Yeah, but not everyone has a police officer fetish.'

I hate this place. Even as a senior, Neptune High still sucks. At least it's got mostly better, actually that's a lie. Ever since I had broken up with Duncan I hadn't fit in any of the social groups. Neither the 09ers nor the "low-class" would allow me into their social circles; although, my sleuthing skills apparently warranted me a limited access pass. I rolled my eyes as I walked to my locker, ignoring the comments and gossip. I opened my locker, and grabbed my books. Wallace walked up and opened his locker, he turned to look at me and smiled, his eyes crinkling,

"Going all-natural? I like it! You look good!" I froze with my math textbook in my hand,

"What are you talking about?" He laughed, not noticing my demeanor,

"The no makeup thing!" I swore, in my rush to get out of the house and to forget... The dream... I hadn't put on makeup. Playing it off I laughed,

"Oh yeah, I decided it would be a nice change." He nodded as the warning bell rang, and he shut his locker and waved.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later!" I waved back, smiling, then dropped into a grimace when his back was turned. I rushed to my first class, wondering how I would avoid everyone until I could get home. And it worked, until fourth period rolled around. It was almost lunch, and no one had really said anything about my makeup-less face. It had been awesome until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned distracted.

"Yeah- uh... Hi... Logan." Automatically the memory of his lips being pressed against my jaw looped through my mind. "What do you want?" I came off curt, but my face turning rapidly red was not a way I wanted to confront this particular person. He laughed, making my mind flash back to his knees against my thighs. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I heard you had come to school without makeup and looked completely strung out and I had to see for myself." I faced him, controlling my blush, suppressing the memory that flew to my mind.

"Actually I need your help on something. It's-" he suddenly broke off, looking at my face closely. I shifted in my seat and glanced to the side.

"What? Do you see the aftermath of my crazy night last night?" After that remark, I turned away, only to be caught by Logan's strong hand on my chin. He lifted up my face to the light,

"A-are you blushing?" I felt a slow red grow across my cheeks and into my ears as the class behind him turned to my bedroom. I stood up, grabbing my bag. I didn't look at him as I marched out of the classroom. The bell rang, and I heard the teacher call my name, but I ignored it as I marched to my bathroom.

It took three tries to finally control the heat that had spread to my ears and neck. Damp paper towels littered the counter, and I looked at myself in the mirror as a bang from the door thumped.

'Get control of yourself. You're fine.' I sighed, and swept all the paper towels and slid the doorstopper from underneath the door. The door opened, and in the doorway Logan towered over me. He had his arm above his head and his figure blocked almost the whole door.

"Care to move, Echolls?" My voice came out confident and snarky despite my insides turning to jelly. He took a step toward me, and I took a step back.

"I don't think so, Veronica." He gave a small chuckle and let the door swing close behind him. I felt nervousness trickle in, and I sighed.

"What are you doing?" Cold and calculated was what I was aiming. He shrewdly looked at my, picking my expression apart. His face reflected inner turmoil and his expression was slightly hesitant when he almost-whispered,

"This." He leaned and gently kissed my lips. Not what had happened in my dream, but a soft and slightly scared kiss. I found myself reacting before I could think it through. My hand gently wove its way through his hair and my eyes fluttered close. It took about five seconds to recognize what I was doing. I broke away,

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! It's just that stupid dream-" I babbled. He seemed confused,

"Dream?" My face grew red and he observed then grinned, "Oh!" I couldn't help grinning with him, I hit his still-close chest.

"Not like that!" He quircked his eyebrows at me, "well- not to the extent you're thinking." He grinned even broader. He about said something when I let instinct take over. I grabbed his neck and crushed my lips against his. I allowed my hands to tangle in his hair, and found our chest's bumping together. I allowed our tongues to tangle. His hand pressed against the small of my back, pressing our hips together. I gave a small groan, and he broke away, a trail of saliva between us. His face showed complete surprise. I grinned up at him and batted my eyelashes at him, and he pressed his lips back against mine, a continuous fight for dominance. I placed my hands on his chest and he mumbled,

"You're just too short." I felt his hands go around my thighs and he picked me up and pressed me against the door. He paused, and looked at me. He was asking me if it was okay to proceed from here. Thinking back to the dream I had earlier today I wondered how far we could get right now compared to that. I grinned and leaned to his ear, and then nipped it. He allowed his lips to trace my collarbones, then he hit a soft spot he had found when we were dating and started to suck on it. I weaved my hand through his hair and pressed slightly while tilting my head thoroughly enjoying the sensation. His hands found the bottom of my T-shirt and I felt it hiked up around my belly button. I then grinned, he had taken complete control of the situation! Deciding that that would be completely out of the question, I slowly rolled my hips against his. I felt him pause on my collarbones, taking this as a good sign I pressed my legs harder against his back. I felt a soft mumble against my neck.

"Hm? What was that?" I asked teasingly.

"You're beautiful." I froze, and we made eye contact. He was completely serious. Suddenly I was conscious of my lack of makeup. I was speechless. I felt a little warmth in the bottom of my stomach, and I smiled and gently kissed his forehead. I unwrapped my legs and he let me down. I gave him a hug my arms going around his waist. I glanced up,

"So you wanna hear about my dream last night?"


End file.
